New Province Age of Prophets
by Kitsune15
Summary: A story about an RPG im doing with my friends. this will have a little of Action/Adventure/romance/general ok just to let you guys know now on with the story... please R/R. Chapter 4 up!
1. New Province The begining

OK! Hi everybody! This is Lumino! I'm helping a friend write a fanfic here. Ok basic story is: This is an RP session. She joined late I joined early. So I do the beginning chapters. She does the latter ones. OK? Good. Now on to work!  
  
New Province: Age of Prophets. Chapter one: The Beginning  
-----------------------------  
He was BORED! Half-elf journeying around the world without a care with a soon to be phoenix tailing behind him. Why was life so dull? After the explosion of Mount Aleph many people had settled in the town of Vale, him being one of them. He thought after the explosion there would be some excitement. WRONG! God damn it was boring. The Jupiter Adept pushed a lock of hair out of his face and stared at the sun. Suddenly a shadow obscured his vision.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
A man in blue stepped foreword. Not in blue. A man OF blue. Everything about him was blue. His hair, eyes, clothes, weapons....wait weapons?  
  
"I want a fight." The man responded.  
  
"From me? Boy did you pick the wrong person." The elf jumps up and gets ready to fight. It is quite obvious that this half-elf is about 16 and VERY foolhardy. The man in blue appeared about 17 or 18 and looked much more serious.  
  
"If you think you are that strong than prove it." He draws a scythe from his back a flourishes it. "I am Cato. Another resident of Vale, like yourself. I wish only a fight to test your skill."  
  
"I am Ian! The one who will defeat you!"  
  
"We shall see."  
  
Ian for all intensive purposes is unarmed but his psynergy skill is incredible. His familiar, Nym, also is a valuable asset in battle. But Cato is no weakling. He matches with his own familiar, a giant sea ....something.  
  
"What the Hell is THAT??!"  
  
"This." Cato responded. "Is my Dragoon serpent Kejin. We will show you what true power is."  
  
The battle rages for some time before finally Cato falls. Ian had won, barely.  
  
"I....told....you..I...would...win." Ian says while breathing heavily.  
  
"Yes..........but it......wasn't.....as easy....as...you thought."  
  
"Heh."  
  
Then they were both carried to the inn.  
-------------------------------------------  
"WELCOME! To the Vale town inn and bar! I'm Kiono! Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah. A drink for me and my friend here barkeep." Ian replied  
  
"Comin right up!"  
  
"So where did a child get such power?" Cato asked.  
  
All Ian had to do was lift his hair. Cato saw the pointy ears.  
  
"An elf."  
  
"Half-elf" Ian corrected.  
  
"Hmmm. No wonder you are so strong. That was quite a show. I could use you at this town."  
  
"Use me? How?"  
  
"Well. We need a strong leader to gather all the people who immigrated to this town together. You are strong would you consider it?"  
  
"Not me. Sorry it's not my style. I don't even know how long I'll be here."  
  
Suddenly a voice rang out.  
  
"Hey Cato! You here?"  
  
"Over here Slash!" Cato shouted.  
  
"Ian, this is another resident of the town. Slash this is Ian a new mover."  
  
"What is a boy doing in a place like this?"  
  
Ian stood up and rattled the table. His hair stood on end with electricity flying up it like a lightning rod.  
  
"Say that again."  
  
"Ok. What is a bo--ummpphhhhhhh"  
  
Cato quickly put his hand over Slash's mouth.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's a bit of a pest sometimes."  
  
"Your one to talk." Slash replied.  
  
"Watch it."  
  
"OK guys drinks are here!" Said Kiono cheerfully as he returned. He then added. "Ah Slash I figured you'd show up. Good to see you. Here's your drink."  
  
"Wow. You ARE good." Slash replied.  
  
"Well." Cato said. "Here's to new meetings!"  
  
"To new meetings!" Ian and Slash echoed  
-------------------------------  
Guhhhhh. Ian hated drinking. Elves were such lightweights. He only had two drinks and he was already a little tipsy. He then noticed somebody odd approaching from the south. The person had a large pack with him.  
  
"A new resident? Cool! Maybe things will get interesting around here!"  
  
Ian then ran down to greet the new resident.  
--------------------------------  
Ok done for now. The next chapter is... "The New Arrival from Sky Arena." See Ya! 


	2. The New Arival From Sky Arena

Welcome one and all! Come one I know some people are reading this. LET'S GO! REVIEW! This is still Lumino by the way. Now some loose ends. Ok if anything in this fanfic is uncreative or reeks of dubbiness remember, it's probably not mine. This was an Rping session. Many different people participated in it and some may have been uncreative. So take this fic with a grain of salt ok? Thanks. Now chapter 2.  
  
The New Arrival from Sky Arena.  
-----------------------------  
"Well this town looks interesting" he thought. "A Nice quite place to relax. Not like that last place."  
  
"Hey! Hey newcomer!" The voice of a youth sounds from the town. He looks up to see a boy of about 16 or 17 running downhill at him.  
  
"You must be new here. Let me be the first to welcome you to the town of Vale."  
  
"Uh yes thank you. Do I know you?"  
  
"You do now! Names Ian. A new resident of this town much like yourself."  
  
"I am Word." Replied the man.  
  
"And where would you be coming from Word?"  
  
"Sky Arena."  
  
"S-S-SKY ARENA?! You're a fighter?"  
  
"Yeah. Sort of."  
  
"I was right. This place IS gonna get interesting."  
  
"Interesting? What do you mean?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?" He points to Mt. Aleph. "The holiest mountain in all of Angara erupts and you didn't know it?"  
  
"Mount Aleph erupted? Sigh. Perfect there are bound to be hundreds of tourists here now. They'll find me for sure."  
  
"I'm not to sure about that."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Suddenly Ian bends down and picks up a rock on the ground.  
  
"Do you know what this is?"  
  
"That's...a psynergy stone!"  
  
"Correct. This is only a small one. Some rocks a hundred times this size have been falling from the sky. The only tourists here are gonna be curious warriors. So if you're hiding this might be the best place to stay."  
  
"Well why not. It's not like I had a better idea."  
  
"Cool. Let me go introduce you to the other guys."  
  
"Other guys? There's more than just you?"  
  
"Oh sure. You're about the 10th in 5 days."  
  
"Wow. This world is full of fool hardy adventurers."  
  
"Yup I guess so. Let's go meet the others."  
---------------------------  
After a brief tour around town Word had met with some of the residents. Some nice ones like Nasek and Jibmao. And some of the grumpy ones like Pyro and Shadow. Now Ian was taking him to the bar.  
  
"This is the best place in all of Vale. Kiono's bar serves the best stuff."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeah. Slash and Cato should be there to. You'll want to say hi to them. There pretty strong."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course they were never Sky Arena fighters."  
  
"........."  
  
They reached the bar and Ian introduced Word to Cato and Slash. It became apparent, despite his strength, that everyone treated Ian like a little brother. It was not a feeling he seemed to appreciate.  
  
After awhile Cato spoke up.  
  
"Hey Ian. I haven't ever seen an elf before. I thought you all stayed in a forest and couldn't leave."  
  
"Uhhh yeah that was the rule."  
  
"But your here. So that means."  
  
Ian smirked a little. "Yeah I broke away from my whole clan. I couldn't stand those wimps anymore. They were all losers. To philosophical for me."  
  
"Yeah I can see how you wouldn't be the philosophical type." Slash said.  
  
A round of laughter was heard. Ian took no notice. Choosing instead to practice patience. Suddenly Cato got up.  
  
"Well I got to go do some stuff." Cato said. "I'll see you guys around."  
  
"LIAR!" Slash shouted. "You're going to see Katrina!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Cato stomped out.  
  
"Who is Katrina?" Ian and Word echoed.  
  
"Some girl who's taking care of Dora in the house up north. She comes in here occasionally."  
  
"Heh. Cato's got a girlfriend? Oh I could tease him about this forever." Ian replied.  
  
"I wouldn't." Slash said looking serious. "After all someday you'll discover girls."  
  
"OH, SHUT UP! If the battle arena in town wasn't so messed up I'd fight you right now!"  
  
"Yeah" Word added. "We could really use some sort of a coliseum or something."  
  
"A coliseum? Hey I could build one!" Ian responded.  
  
Another round of laughter.  
  
"You? Build a coliseum? HAH! I'd love to see that!" Slash taunted.  
  
"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm weak! I'll show you!"  
  
Ian barged out of the bar and off towards the plains.  
  
"You think he's actually gonna do it?" Word asked.  
  
"Nah. He'll quit by day 2."  
----------------------------  
Two weeks later. Ian's coliseum was coming along nicely. His mastery of wind power, combined with the help of Nym, his familiar, allowed him to make great progress. Back at Vale Slash was skulking at the inn. Suddenly the innkeeper shouted.  
  
"Hey Word! You've got some mail here!"  
  
"Really? Ok." Word comes downstairs and opens the two letters. He reads the first:  
  
Dear Word:  
I heard you were in Vale. Good to hear. They'll never think   
of looking for you there. You should be safe for awhile. I'll deter   
any pursuers.  
From, Hal.  
  
"Bless you Hal. Always a great friend."  
  
The second letter had far less inviting news.  
  
Dear Word:  
Keep on the lookout. I heard that there is a group of   
so-called "Adept Exterminators" roaming the country side. After what   
happened in Vale they'll probably be heading that way. They may   
already be there. Keep your profile low. See you later. At least I   
hope I see you later.  
From, Greg.  
  
Word's blood ran cold as he finished reading the second letter. This could be trouble.  
----------------------------------------  
OK chapter two done. In case you didn't know this will be taken from many different POV's so if you don't know what's going on in the beginning of a chapter give it a sec. All will be explained. PLEASE R&R! 


	3. The Attack

HELLO! How is everyone? Good Nobody's dead yet. Ok lets continue with New Province.  
Chapter 3: The Attack  
----------------------------------  
"Wow! Another cool treasure!"  
  
Ian was lucky. While building his colliseum he had found many rare treasures and items. He figured he would give them as prizes during tornaments he would hold. This was such a cool idea. And all to shut Slash up. He sighed as he resumed work. He would have payed money to see the look on Slash's face come the morning.  
----------------------------------  
That morning....  
  
"JESUS CHRIST!"  
  
"Hmm?" Word responded to the shout. He called across the hall. "Hey Slash! What's up?"  
  
"Come here! Look at that!"  
  
Word walked into his inn room and stared out the window. He saw the colliseum, about halfway done. He was somewhat less surprised.  
  
"Yeah? So?"  
  
"So? That psyco kid just built half of a HUGE collisum in under a week!"  
  
"I told you he was strong."  
  
"Bah."  
  
"Anyway. You seen anybody new around here?"  
  
"Me? Nope. Just some new residents. Lets see. There was Xex, Quagmire, Grogg and a girl named Mai." Slash said.  
  
"Hmmm. Just new residents huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey what's up with you? You've been looking very paranoid for some time now."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"If you say so." Slash replied. "Well anyway I got to go. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
---------------------------  
Word approached a cave. This cave lied directly behind the empty house of a scholar. The townspeople said that the cave was a great place to train. Word walked towards the cave and saw a shadowy figurre there.  
  
"You! Who are you?"  
  
The figure did not respond and just jumped away.  
  
"??? That was odd. I wonder who that was?"  
  
He then entered the cave to train. He needed to be stronger. He heard that if you could get to the back of the cave you were a strong person indeed. He decided to try his luck. Why not? He needed a little danger.  
---------------------------  
Back at the colliseum Ian was working hard on the midsection. It had to be perfect in order to be his. He would tolerate nothing less than perfection. Suddenly he heard a russle in the grass. He spoke without turning around.  
  
"That you Slash? How do you like it?"  
  
"I am not your ally."  
  
"What?" Ian turned around quickly to see a man dresses in a black cloak standing there. "Ok Mister Mysterious. What do you want?"  
  
"What you stole."  
  
"What I stole? What did I steal?"  
  
"Did you forget already? Your kin must be very unhappy."  
  
Suddenly Ian's face grows dark. "Your one of them. I've been sensing your kind since I left the forest. I never thought you'd come after me."  
  
"I am not here to kill you."  
  
Ian dropped his gaurd for a moment. "Then what are you here for?"  
  
In a moment he was slamed against the colliseum. The wave of psynergy the figure shot caught him completely by surprise.  
  
"I am here to take them back."  
  
"Never. NYM!" Ian calls his familiar who picks him up in his claws and flies towards Vale. The man disapears into the air and moments later Ian is set down at the enterence to Vale. The gatekeepers see him first. Shadow and Kiono, who are the gatekeepers, run up to Ian.  
  
"Man what happened to you?"  
  
Ian told them the abriged story and then passed out. This wasn't gonna happen. He wouldn't lose them. Not after he worked so hard to get them. 


	4. Another Mystery

Oh to clear up some confusion. Ian in this story is NOT the same as Ian in Mercury's light. Two different people same name. And second of all. This story takes place just 2 days after MT. Aleph erupts. So where are Isaac, Garet ET all? Come on you can figure it out.  
--------------------  
(What is going on in this town? Ian was attacked and brought to the gate of town with his familiar. That strange man I saw near the entrance to this cave. Who are they all?)  
  
These thought flew thought Word's mind as he ventured deep into the cave. The monsters weren't THAT tough. He hoped it would get harder. Finally he reached the bottom. He had been trying for 3 days but he kept getting lost and having to use retreat. He saw a man standing in the cave.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing down here?" Word asked.  
  
"Waiting for you. I wish to fight you Word."  
  
"??? How do you know who I am? Are you the one who attacked Ian?"  
  
"Ian? I have harmed no member of this town. I just wish a fight with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That is not your concern!" The man draws his sword. "Fight or I will kill you!"  
  
"Go ahead. Then you'll never get your fight."  
  
The man dropped his sword and smiled. "Brave. I like that. I am known as Kiansot. Remember the name. We WILL meet again.  
  
With that Kiansot disappears from the cave. Word searches around for any kind of treasure before he becomes tired and also leaves.  
-------------------------------------  
Ian left the hospital. No little injury was gonna keep him away from his vow. He was gonna build that coliseum just to spite Slash. When he returned he gasped in amazement. His coliseum was finished. Exactly how he wanted it. Over head there were about 30 birds flying. All of them looked like Nym.  
  
"Wha? What is this?"  
  
Suddenly he understood. It was Nym's family. They were all called there by Nym to help him finish the coliseum for Ian. This was incredible.  
  
"Thank you Nym. It would have been much harder if I didn't have your help. Where did you put 'THEM'?"  
  
The familiar stands still and nothing is heard.  
  
"In the vault? Thanks." Ian says a moment later.  
  
He then proceeds into the coliseum.  
-----------------------------  
  
"I never dreamed I would actually use these again. Not since then. Not since I almost destroyed us all."  
  
Ian is standing in the vault looking over a pair of gauntlets.  
  
"But if I am to live I must tap into the power again. I have no choice."  
  
He puts the gauntlets on his hands and throws a couple of practice punches. His strength and speed have increased 10 fold. Then his head throbs with pain.  
  
"GAH!" He falls to the floor as a vision enters his mind. He sees a familiar figure leaving Vale. Another figure meeting with him. And then. A flash of light. Ian sees nothing more.  
  
".....A terrible omen this is. I don't like this at all. I'd better go."  
-------------------------  
"Isn't it a nice day today."  
  
Word was out in Vale looking around along the horizon. He hadn't seen many days like this where he used to be. It was so peaceful here. So quite. Not a care in the world. Just for now. And then....  
  
"Word."  
  
"Huh? Who's there?"  
  
Word turns around to see Kiansot looking straight at him.  
  
"I needed to see you."  
  
"Why? If it's a fight you want I still say no."  
  
"I understand that. But I need something more important then a fight."  
  
Kiansot began walking towards Word. As he was walking Word felt uneasy. There was something wrong. Well....something more than before.  
  
"Stop. That's close enough."  
  
"As you wish." Kiansot stopped about 5 feet from Word.  
  
"Now. What do you want?" Word ordered.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. So I'll just take it!"  
  
At this precise moment Ian exited his coliseum and was looking towards Vale. Then he saw. (WORD! It was him I saw! But that means...)  
  
Sure enough a bright white light engulfed Word and Kiansot and Ian was blinded.  
  
"WORD!"  
  
It took several moments for Ian to be able to see again. When he looked up there was only one person standing there.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Take that! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


End file.
